


real heroes don't stop

by saintcedar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Friends, Civil War, Gen
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintcedar/pseuds/saintcedar
Summary: "we can hardly differenciate them from the civilians" andrey says this straight, clearly and facts only. no more. alexander would rather not notice his squint look and his intonation, to be more exact admiration that echoes in his words.
Kudos: 4





	real heroes don't stop

Вона йде, дивна, та що з неї візьмеш. Не йде навіть, ступає, перебирає ніжками зовсім дрібно, як би на травинку черству не натнутися, затого здряпає. Як у русалоньки, ніжки ніжні, поранить, потече замість крові вода.

Сонце пече, відлискує від повного колосся золотом, вітер - й той гарячий, а вона посміхається, - він бачить, уявляє, - як чорняву голову задає, мружиться на заспану зірку денну, й посміхається, тоне у своїх думках, я у цьому колоссі.

\- Саш, ти чого застиг? - він оханується, наздоганяє подругу та йде з нею урівні. Руку подати так і хочеться, щоб легше вишукувати їх стежку безпечну було, та ні. Образить її тільки цим. Він образить, а вона образиться, відмахнеться й тільки покрокує швидше. Ця з тих дівчат, котрим поміч не потрібна, котрим потім якщо й тяжко буде, помочі не попрохають.

\- Милуюсь тобою, казав вже скільки, - а вона ніяковіє, пхає його, знає що глузує спеціяльно, щоб соромилась, а вона все одно соромиться, щоб руки кудись подіти, бліду щічку свою чухає. - Як ткм тебе?

\- Ліке, - «Ліке» вичитала це ім’я у якійсь книжці та тепер прохає звати її тільки так. 

Вони виходять на широку витоптану галявину серез колосся. Виглядає вона так, наче хтось зробив це спеціяльно, майже ідеально кругла, як відьомський танок, якщо не знати, що череда корів тут іноді пасеться - зовсім страх бере. Ліке натомість не жахається зовсім, вона тут веселішає, бач, дійшли. Бреде уперед, озираючись, та сідає на саму середину, сама як незвітошня, голова вороним у навзахідному сонці міниться, ноги босі біліші від молока, якщо не зважати на польову пилюку.

Сашко йде за нею, накидає їй на плечі свою куртку, за секунду до того, як вона кулиться від вітра, що налетів зненацька. Йому холодно не буде, він міцний, і не в такі вечори по справах ганяв легкома. 

\- Ти це коло зробила? - Ліке піднімає бров, але майже відразу проковтує зачин гри. Тепер її справа - вигадати, чого тут такого коїлось, скільки створінь поводиться у трьох соснах окільних, як вони співають та нащо їм потрібен був шабаш посеред літа.

\- Не я, та подруга моя зробила, - Ліке совається, та Сашко нахиляється до неї поближче, щоб справжні легенди цього місця краще чути. Ліке дуже любо слухати свою бабусю, що бачила всі небилиці очами власними ще тоді, коли вони були билицями. А Сашкові любо Ліке слухати, яка, здається, знає про все на світі. 

Вони сидять та сперечаються, чи відьом тут було дві чи одна, але бешкетна, по слідах її вистежують, травинки, як докази, одне одному показують, допоки Ліке не підривається та за руку його в останніх присмеричних промінцях додому не тягне. Задихані, стоять довго біля знайомого каменя, віддихатися намагаються, та ведуть розмови остання, перед тим як додому піти, Ліліке за бібліотеку, там де вишневі дерева ростуть, а Олександр у дім навпроти, там де кузня та виноградні арки. Вечір вже пізній , треба сил зібрати, а завтра час нову відьму шукати буде.

_ «Ми скоро поїдемо. Я поїду вчитися та Марія теж буде зі мною. Мати хоче, щоб ми скоріш оселилися у великому місті. Та ще хоче, щоб ми неодмінно трималися поруч. Я так хвилююся, що не знаю, де себе подіти. Дуже боюся, що столиця відрине нас, та буде нам зле. Знаєш, адже кожне, навіть наймаліше поселення має власний характер, душу, як дозволиш. Тільки не глузуй, прошу тебе, це ж і правда так. Ми усі це відчуваємо, хтось слабкіше, хтось сильніше. Не буває так, щоб зовсім сліпим буть. Та не бреши мені, що сам не відчуваєш, я тебе колись вчила, як це.  _

_ Та ще боюся я зовсім зворотного, що закрутить мене ця метушня, та про дім свій забуду. Що пам’ять зі швидкотою часу сполучити не зумію та загублюся. Пам’ятаєш, як до нас люди з тої столиці приїздили, як метушилися, наче поспішати їм десь треба, несуться алейками, так, що не заговориш до них, привітатися та розпитати - мрій собі та спини спочатку. Купа справ наче вічно в них. Приїздять від міського пилу відпочити, та ноги самі несуть їх вперед та ще вперед, немов та сама метушня їх підстьобує, скоріше, скоріше, тобі цілий степ треба пропахати носом, кожну цеглинку з тих домів повитягувати, та ще й три постанови в театрі не встигнеш побачити.  _

_ Так, дуже хочеться усе й відразу обійняти. Марію наглядати, себе обійти, та іще й облаштуватися так, щоб не нервувати лишком. І себе не мучити, і батькам не брехати, що все в нас добре. Про таке хочеться щиро та з відкритим серцем говорити, знаєш. А передчуття в мене десь всередині недобре. За тебе я хвилююся, Саш. Не дарма так усе складається, зовсім не дарма. У вірний час я їду, у вірний час і ти пішов на службу. Щось із цього буде, не знаю що саме, але серце в мене важке. Та й час сам неспокійний, чутки ходять дурні.  _

_ Та знаю, знаю, Саш, кумедна я. Але це все так важко в собі тримати, а ти хоч почитаєш, позітхаєш, як твоя подруга усього лякається. Може бути, що дарма я так, від змін близьких кидаюся. Та що як не дарма. Не знаю я нічого, а почуття мої зараз як ото степ перед грозою. Не розбереш, чи то вродить добре цього року, чи то стріхи позлітають. Просто бережи себе та пильнуй, ото прогавиш мене десь у натовпі, а могли б побачитись зовсім скоро.» _

Ліке, Ліліке зве його на зустріч «на нашому місці», у полі біля станції. «О нашій годині», за дві години до заходу. Приходить, сумна, значить, новини знає. Кидається до нього ледь не зі сльізьми, вона дуже виросла,але все одно на півголови нижча, а зараз іще більше знічується, наче гортається у плащ, мовляв, куди ж ти, а як же я без тебе. І якщо б це було в його волі, він би лишився. Щоб захистити подругу від усілякого лиха.

Усі йдуть, хто вчитися, хто до армії, в усіх різні підстави. Олександр йде задля того, щоб впевнитись: то не для нього. Через рік-два він повернеться додому та буде працювати, слухати, як співають пташки та, як у дитинстві, вечорами тікати до станції. Але цього моменту ще треба дочекатися, а в душі коти шкребуть. Коти, яких доведеться мужньо пронести всередині якийсь час, за можливості, обрізати деяким з них кігтики, принадити, когось вилікувати. Цим займеться час. І ще листи від подруги та мами. Ліліке буде відповідальною за чорну, найкволішу, але найгучнішу кицьку, від буде читати її листи як казки на ніч, щоб пухнаста не боялась. Новини від матері підуть для заспокоєння рудої кицьки у соломинках, вигляда точнісінько як вулична, спокійна, та якщо шкрябне, то болвсніше над усе. Та й нічого, тільки вернеться, всіх на волю пустить.

\- Як же так, Саш? - вона буркоче в комір його пальта, як мале дитя, з образою, гучно зітхає, голови навіть не підійма. Та не плаче. Знає, коли чогось станеться, потім наплачеться вволю.

\- Та знаєш, мені теж пора, - він нарешті обіймає її у відповідь, - служити усім треба. Тобі на твоє, мені на своє.

\- Я скоро вчитися їду.. - Ліке повідомляє йому свою відвість особисто, хотіла сказати сама, берегла, - до столиці, уявляєш?

Вона відходить на кілька кроків, ховає руки за спину та стуляє губи, навіть вітер тихшає, даючи їй зібратися на думках. Вона так робить, коли думає, що з неї сміятися будуть. Завжди ховається, хоча знає - хто завгодно може, та не кращій друг.

\- Ти мені, Саш, пиши, - зітхає ще раз, у вічі заглядає, - пиши тільки хай там що! Бо я ж там, одна, я ж перелякаюсь до смерті! Я теж писати буду, тільки ти теж!

_«Мене переводять. Чи я переводжусь, не знаю, я не спитала, чи є в мене шанс відмовитись. З мого курсу відобрали обдарованих студентів, так нам сказали. Сказали, що ми нове покоління чи то не магів од світу філософії та наприкінці навчання зможемо розв'язувати парадокси. Тепер у нас буде дуже багато занять з логіки, найглибше вивчення культур різних народів та психології. Саме так, логіка та психологія на пару з культурою. Я не відчуваю до цього усього відрази, але мені здається, що нас хочуть навчити стереотипам._

_ Я погодилась безсуперечно, не поставила жодного питання. Просто подумала, що ось воно, мовляв, моя нова пригода, якийсь поворот у моєму житті. Та чомусь я відчуваю, що за чим поворотом зачиняться величезні ворота. Такі величезні, що зі своєї волі їх не відімкне ніхто. Вони такі височезні, що через них не догукатися. І я просто піду далі.  _

_ Мені лячно, Саш. Стільки років у моєму житті були тільки одні книги та дерев’яна парта з пожовклим лаком, що я не тільки не розпитала нікого про те, що на мене чекає, так іще й вхопилася не знаю за що з першою думкою про найменші зміни. Мене повели на короткому повідді, пообіцявши химеру, а я й побігла, радісно скавлячи. Мені правда лячно за те, ким я стала та стаю. Мені здається, я мутую. Мені здається, ти не впізнаєш мене при зустрічі.»  _

Війна почалася. Все, що казали, все, що скидали на осінні настрої на хандру, увесь песимізм, котрий приносили зі столиці рідні та передавали одна одній записками ґадзині, переказували за чаркою пива мужики в шинках. Це почалося. Швидко та неочікувано, з підпалу складу, але за сірником у вікно скипіла вогнем столиця, а за столицею вся країна. 

На цьому моменті Олександр Блок раз і назавжди упевнився, що армія не для нього. Не хотів він бути у першій лінії очами в очі з лютуючим натовпом. І, на щастя, поки не доводилось. Розібрати завал в житловій будівля - Блок; вивезти людей з оточеної будівлі - Блок. У нього дивовижно виходило рятувати людей. Мирних та своїх. А столиця велика. Та подій багато, так за декілька десятків виїздій і мапи не потрібні, щоб зорієнтуватися на місцевості. Й то природно, що більшість інцидентів було у малозабезпечених кварталах: нетрі, вузькі проходи, доми у кілька поверхів, перенаселені, та не дуже видатні. Просто рай для шпіонажу та змови. Та із плином часу усе це перебралося ближче до центру. Та це вже не хаотичний дешпет та теракти. Це організовані акції, вистави. Повстанці стягували окіл навколо тих, до кого мали низку питань. 

«- Як вам у голову могла прийти навіть думка обарятися? - Полковник стояв над ним, як шуляк, не тямлячи себе від люті. І промов Олександр хоч слово не так, відразу вирушив би на лаву підсудних. Та в найліпшому випадку додому. - Відповідайте!

\- Бездіяльність теж може дати результат.

\- Ваше щастя, що в цей раз тобі пощастило! - Полковник майже зірвався на крик, субординація вже була порушена. Лишавсь тільки голос.

\- Навпаки, товариш полковник. Я розсудив, що нам лишалось тільки дочекатися підкріплення. Тоді ми переважили їх числом.

\- А до цього могло трапитись все, що завгодно! Вони радикали!

\- А ще, - Олександр подивився полковнику очі в очі, - це вчорашні діти. В такій ситуації рятувати одні життя, ризикуючи іншими та віднімати треті - не входить у мої уповноваження. Та у вповноваження громадянина цієї країни. Якщо ви вирішили вбити кожного, хто не згоден з вашими поглядами, мій обов’язок буде в тому, щоб лишити сьогочасну посаду та вступити до рядів повстанців.»

На лаву підсудних Олександр так і не потрапив, та додому не поїхав. Змінилося тільки звання. Генерал Блок тепер відтвсняв ряди повстанців в бік сходу, геть від Столиці. У протилежну сторону від дому. Та дивитися в очі вчорашнім дітям теж довелось. Дивитись в очі дітям на бойовому полі, тим, хто на цьому самому полі стояли в нього за спиною, перед - щоб згадати, хто перед ним, і після, - щоб усвідомити, хто він такий. Наймолодший генерал, який ховає своїх учорашніх двірських товаришів. Цим він себе вважав. Позаочі його називали генієм. Його любили. Їм захоплювались. А він мріяв про компроміс.

_ «Як я писала у минулому листі, ворота за мною зачинилися. Чуття мене не надурило та зміни настали, страшні зміни, чиї наслідки глибоко позначаться на наших життях, чи ми того хочемо чи ні. Двері гецнули як за моїм минулим життям, так і за часами, що теж минули, мирними часами, що минули. А за часами, що минули настають часи нові. Ці часи спраглі до крові та, скоріше за все, нап’ються нею сповна. Мені, звісно, не пристало казати таких речей, але чесно та відкрито говорити про свою позицію я можу дуже й дуже небагатьом.  _

_ Я чула про твої успіхи, та я рада за тебе. Мене, зізнаюсь чесно, приголомшило те, з якою завзятістю ти рухаєшся все вище й вище по званнях. Точніше, знаючи тебе, воно виходить саме собою. Ти завжди виконував роботу якісно та точно, де б не знаходився. А це у нинішньому урядовому апараті люблять,та ще й як. Я сподіваюсь, ти знаєш, що робиш, та мені не доведеться виправляти ще й армійські помилки. Я була б рада співпрацювати з таким генералом. _

_ Моє навчання скоро буде завершене та я, нарешті, зможу спробувати себе у справжніх конфліктах. Я не сподіваюсь на величезну продуктивність відразу, це ясно як день, що мене не кинуть відразу під ринву першим ділом, однак, спеціялісти, якими нас тут дресирували й насправді варті спроби на політичній та суспільній мапі країни. Більш того, я впевнена, що сперіотипи, яким нас навчили, як би мені не хотілось цього визнавати, дійсно проявляють себе частіше, ніж ми могли собі уявити. Я тому можно сміливо спиратись на них, при цьому не забуваючи думати головою, по-справжньому думати. Секрет наддипломата та надмислителя простий, треба тільки трохи ширше розняти очі.»  _

Вивід урядових комісарів все-таки випустили в світ. Ці експериментальні чародії розв’язували такі розумові задачі, які були не під силу нікому. Вони стали новими зірками, у нинішніх реаліях та через суспільну потребу, певна річ. Ці люди завжди знали, що де й коли потрібно. Заспокоїти натовп до початку погрому, роздати їжу голоднечі, щоб не допустити спекуляцій, промовити сказати слова у потрібні вуха, щоб перенадити на свою сторону потрібні мізки та гроші. Вони завжди були на крок попереду. Та Олександр сподівався, що компроміс можна винайти. Але у якийсь момент згадав необережну пораду старої подруги, та зволів розняти очі. Тут недосвідчена віща птаха недодивилася. А Олександр до свого сорому та до закипаючої в горлянці шалені чітко бачив усю мапу.

Пехота, кавалерія, яскраві факели та картечні сполохи. Очі позавчорашніх дітей, котрі Олександр бачить перед собою у сторї та котрі завтра закриє, лишивши їх там. Дозволивши забрати тільки жетони, сувеніри на пам’ять, група крові та ім’я, все, що лишиться від кожного наприкінці. «Герої не їдуть додому, поки не зтихне останній постріл». Ліліке вміє підібрати слова. 

Коли генерал Блок повернувся у столицю, він дізнався, що Ліке мала на увазі під виправленням армійських помилок. На ділі ж то виявилося простою агітацією, треба зазначити, вельми вмілою. Однак і схема була цілком очевидною. Люди вмирають під пулями, а своїх пуль малувато? Знайдіть більше людей, та останні ряди зможуть вистояти, дістатися потрібного чи задушити хоч числом. Олександр розумів цю тактику: палиць мало, мотузки усі розірвані, так хай будуть хоч щити, дарма що живі. до нужной цели и оттеснить хоть количеством. Дарма, що від матерів подітися нікуди, їх невидимі очі вартують над ним, над тим, хто повів їх на неминучу загибель, а сам, через посадову цінність, лишився жити, пропустивши квітуючу юність вперед. Під град, що не знає жалю. Металеві брязкальця та запевнення у тому, що син, сестра, усі твої рідні загинули героями, тому що за спиною Столиця, не варті нічого. Якщо це не слова Комісара, звичайно. Якщо сказати правду, чи збрехати в очі, так, як це робить самовидець. Той, хто своїми очима бачить тільки мапи та цифри на папері, оже легко прикрасити звіт, додати подробиць, про які ніхто не просив, але натомість розбита горем душа трохи прийде до тями. Олександр дивиться вперед та не вміє затинати очей. А тому йому не прийти до тями вже ніколи. 

_ «Люба Ліке _

_ Я вдячний тобі за теплі слова та відвертість, але дозволь відразу до справи. Дай мені відповідь на одне питання: ти особисто розмовляла з дітьми, котрим повторюєш про останній постріл? _

_ А. Б.» _

  
  


Відповіді Олександр так і не дочекався. І наступного листа не прочитав. Подруга дитинства була непохитна на папері і навряд чи чимось відрізнялася від друкованих літер газетних заголовків. Повстанці сміялися над нею, говорили про зміну влади та про сліпих овець. Розвідка приносила вісті про неприпинний розлад, про свари, підпаленнях, незгоди у родинах, про постійні суперечки, навіть серед звичайних громадян. Олександр сидів у своєму кабінеті, слухав своїх людей, одного за одним, знаючи наперед, куди поверне черговий звіт. У безодню, і тільки туди. Якщо б в Олександра була така можливість, він би відправився слідьма. Коли він їхав зі столиці, це була пожежа, котрий стягував окіл, то були повстанці, радикали, покидьки та злочинці. Коли повернувся, вогонь перетворився на світло, радикали-підпалювачі стали «мишками» та «майбутніми», а зброя - в струну, майже не видну, та стягуються навколо державни ший. Олександру тоді стало дуже важко дихати.

**\- Радикали припинили відкритий наступ,** \- каже Юлія.

Малі партизанять наймиршавішими місцями міста, вони уважні, вони беруть точністю. Коли за ними поженеться чата «героїв», вони просто завернуть за кут, як у дитинстві, звалять їм на голову відро з водою та у метушні втечуть вивченими провулками до свого двору. 

**\- Вони тепер рознюхують все довколі, змішуються з натовпом** \- доповідає із погано прихованим розпачем наймолодший з них, генеральський тезко, Сашко. 

Та щоб поженути за ними, їх треба знайти. А зробити це непросто. В них майже зникли пізнавальні ознаки. Принаймні в столиці. Скоріше за все, вони просто знають одне одного в обличчя та працюють малочисельними групами, кожна на своїй території. 

**\- Вони стали більш зорганізованими,** \- Юлія, знову. Вона помічала це найпершою, але зараз повторює це більш впевнено. Юлия, снова. 

Збратані та тихі. Вишкілені, та не для підрядження, як це прийнято у держармії, ні. Для того, щоб змінювати тактику на ходу. Вони знають вулиці, в них скоріш за все є підтримка з боку цивільних. Настрої змінюються та «радикали вже ходять в народі як «мишки» или «майбутні». Олександр вперше почув цю назву, особисто блукаючи вулицями. Він робив так усього уілька разів, усі ці рази дивом лишаючись непоміченим, однак, після цього цілком зрозумів, що уряд серед простого населення вже давно позбавлений автоитету. 

**\- Ми майже не можемо відрізнити їх від цивільних,** \- Андрій говорить прямо, чітко та тільки факти. Та не більше. Олександр хотів би при цьому не помічати його прищур та те, що в інтонації його лунає захоплення.

Звичайно, ніхто на вулицях більше не верещить як різаний, не розкидається лозунгами та не працює оповісником. Все це дійство стало більше схоже на кротів’ячу нору: земля крихка, грузька, сітка прозора та неміцна, однак, як тільки спробуєш тикати туди лопатою, виявляється, що це все скріплює трав’яне коріння. Зі сторони ж Олександра це ізгнилий зуб: красива світлина, біла напольорована політика, вишколені служаки, ідеальний фасад з маленькою цяткою, битим пікселем, крихітною шпаринкою, за якою розпухають справжні настрої. Бор, яким держава хотіло зробити союз армії та коміссаріята, просто в них потоне. 

**\- Вони стали тихшими** , - додає він та дивиться Олександру у вічі мало не з викликом. 

Так, їм просто більше не потрібен розголос. Всі, хто хотіли знати про те, що відбувається - знають. Якщо б Олександр був їхнім вчителем чи май він право ними пишатися, він би пишався. А поки що він слухає побиваючихся шпигунів та нудьгує. Це очевидно, це було передбачувано, це не спрацює. Вони виявилися кращими за нас, вони перевершили самі себе. Вони змінилися, коли зрозуміли, що нічого не працює. Що плюс на мінус все одно не дасть результату та не важливо і не важливо, чия сила зі знаком плюс та з якої сторони дивитися. Це проста математика. 

Вони стали краще. Вчорашні діти інтелігенції прозріли, подораслішали розумами та перестали брати полонених. Перестали грабувати. Перестали приносити страждання людям. Простим людям. Припинились облави на канцелярії, салюти в центрі міста, мародерство, матері знову перестали затамовувати дух, відпускаючи дитину за хлібом у магазин на сусідній вулиці. Мишки перестали дешпетити та зайнялися лікуванням чужих ран. Дівчатка носять їжу та одяг родичам тих, хто загинув. Хлопчаки збирають новини та допомогу, щоб допомогти встановити побиті вікна домівки брата сестри знайомої знайомого дідуся однокласника Шпильки з нашого двору. Вони підгризають греблі, які ми будуємо, щоб захиститися від них, зсередини. Методично та чітко, поки ти відвернувся чи кліпнув. 

І ось момент, тобі дозволили подивитися: на головній, уявити тільки, гарній столичній площі, яку до цього моменту дивом не чіпали, зібрався натовп. Приказ - відтіснити, втихомирити, за необхідності - застосувати силу, людей візьміть із собою щонайбільше, вони давно не з’являлись, запевне щось задумали. Олександра у котрий раз кмдають з ними воювати та, будь його воля, він пішов би один. Щоб вийти на цю саму площу та побачити, що воювати ні з ким. 

Вони стоять, їх багато та за спинами перших з останніх підходять ще. Це не вимазані фарбою радикали з піротехнікою чи камінням, а хлопчаки та дівчатка. Вони дивляться на нього з осторогою, але не рушать з місця. Олександр стоїть та не квапиться розгортати дії. Все-таки бездіяльність теж дає результат. Йому під ноги летить жмуток паперу, Олександр в останній момент підкидає долоню, «не стріляти». Діти не рушать з місця. Олександр розгортає зім’яту газету. Нічого іншого він і не очікував.

**«Герої не їдуть додому, поки не зтихне останній постріл»**

Просто, лаконічно та зрозуміло. Із натовпу робить крок дівчина. Невагома, чорнокоса та дуже сумна. Вона піднімає руку, металево ляцає щось маленьке в її пальцях. 

\- Не стріляти! - гаркає Олександр на солдатика, перериваючи німу сцену. 

Марія нічого йому не зробить, він сам уже все знає. Завжди знав. Дрантя від головних слів цієї громадянської війни зжирає маленький вогник запальнички. Марія топче впавший згарок газети та дивиться у вічі Олександрові, розчинивши цим поглядом величезний камінь в генеральській душі, чорний кіт згортається в клубок та більше не точить кігті, а за секунду вже знову розчиняється у натовпі. 

_ «Люба Лике _

_ Я повертаюсь. Їду додому, знаючи точно, що за моєю вказівкою не гримне більше ні одного пострілу. Я знаю, що навряд чи побачу тебе там, все ж ти в столиці і вже твоє ім’я тепер гримить понад голів. Нове обличчя, що подає надії. Нове ім’я, що чинить розправу над парадоксами та неможливим. Що такій людині робити серед простих смертних у нашій глушині. Та я жартую. Знущаюсь трохи, вже вибачай.  _

_ Мені тяжко тобі писати, коли на власні очі я бачу зовсім не те, що бережу у пам’яті. Ти була права, яка же ти була права, коли якось написала мені про це. Ми не бачились багато років та я, якщо зізнатися чесно, у натовпі пройшов би повз. Однак зараз твоє ім’я знає кожен перший у цій країні, він же промовляє твоє ім’я святобливим шепотом чи призирливим зичанням. Моє ім’я, тим не менш, зараз у тому ж положенні. І в обидвох випадках я не знаю, до якого з цих таборів належу. Саме тому я напишу два послання та буду сподіватись, що дойде лише одне з них. _

_ Колись Ліке, моя подруго дитинства, моя перша споборнице у будь-якій пустощі, я до останнього відмовляюсь вірити, що нас змогли так м’яко й так на певність розвести по різних кутах. Повір мені, останній раз, як другові, а не як минулому генералові, повір, що я вірю в тебе. Я вірю у твоє чарівництво розв’язання того, що здається клубком без кінця та без початку, я насправді знаю, що ти вмієш те, що не зуміє зробити рядовий політик чи голос із натовпу. І я щиро чекаю на тебе у своєму домі для нової зустрічі.  _

_ Лілія Орфеєва, комісар спеціяльного призначення від імені уряду, я ніколи не хочу мати з вашим чарівництвом ніякої справи. Зараз прийшов час, коли діяти треба рішуче й швидко. Ви маєте моє слово: я прийду туди, де ви виявитесь безсилими і особисто завершу те, що ви були не сила розплутати. Одним помахом руки, вони, на щастя, тепер в мене розв’язані. Це роблять і без моєї допомоги, повірте, та я обов’язково буду там. Ви та ваша організація не єдині, хто має владу та ресурсами для рішучих дій. Я не прихильник насилля, та якщо час потребує крові, то наша (все ще  _ _ наше _ _ , ви чуєте мене) морока - пролити якомога меншу її кількість. Погодьтеся зі мною, якщо в вас лишилася хоч крапля людяності. Та повертайтеся на нашу спільну Батьківщину задля обговорення подальших дій. _

_ А. Б.» _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
